Something In Seven
by Achiri
Summary: From his youth, Cloud lived his life only to breathe. At the age of 14, he meets someone that changed his point of view in life. In 16, she left. Four years later, she comes back with an unexpected twist. Ch.Three up.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note:_ I don't own Final Fantasy VII© and any of its characters. Characters and other authorized that are used within the story are copyrighted to their owners and this note goes through the rest of the story as it goes on. The plot is mine and if you think I got it from other sources, I repeat, this came on my own, and I wrote this on my own, Niika. Review if you must. No flaming and bashing. Read and enjoy.

* * *

**Something in Seven**

**Prologue**

For a start, let me tell you I am neither memorable nor a hero. I haven't done much and I'm only 20. A lot of you will wonder, what is this story all about anyway? And what good will even benefit you. In the meantime, let me introduce myself to you, I am Cloud Strife, and again, 20 at Midgar Heights University, and here is a peek of my life.

My youth isn't special as you may all thought, or some does. I am most of the time, quiet, and you hardly hear me talking to anyone. And what's really funny is people call me a tragic being. "It's like we're talking to a doll!" they say. It never bothered me…at least it didn't until _she_ got around. Now, you may jump into conclusions, on who is this girl. The first time I saw her, I can hardly breathe, even in such a far away distance. She's a year younger than me by the way, but we're in the same classes at elementary. She's no ordinary girl at all and I am a fool to be one of those boys who can be so wrapped around in her finger easily. Ha, I think every guy here in this town is a fool. Who would resist her ruby red eyes and her silky black hair? She's awfully pretty. No, beautiful in every eyes. In this place, you're an idiot if you haven't even heard Tifa Lockheart. Since I was nine, I really have this huge crush on her, that I even told my mother, "I promise I'll marry her!" Tifa has her own group. And they're all boys, around her age, or a year older than her. And that's not all; she can give a pretty blow once you get in her way. As far as I recall, she hit one of her friends for hitting another that he went straight to the hospital. Nonetheless, no one can easily have a grudge at her. Not even me.

And this is where I try my social skills.

Two weeks after she moved in Midgar, people were in whispers and in anxiety. I, Cloud Strife was actually trying to get in her group. Unfortunately, things happened wasn't what I was expecting.

"And who are you supposed to be?" one of Tifa's _friends_ asked.

"I'm Cl-Cloud." I know things aren't working out, now that I found myself stammering. Her friends were rounding me up, and I felt so small. I looked at Tifa; she was giving them a weird smile.

"Well, if you're thinking you can play with us, think again dumb blonde! Right, Tifa?"

"Y-yeah. Sure." She replied.

And that, I ran. Yeah, so much for a happy ending.

Like I said, my life wasn't special. Well, that's what I thought at least. For five years I have been living this kind of lifestyle. I'm Cloud Strife, fourteen and living at least in several years, I gained friends, two of them to be exact, Zack and Tifa. Tifa's talking to me. Call it life; she's like, visiting me, asking me if I am okay and all. In turn I wasn't feeling anything for her now. I feel naught about her, and it is completely empty.

Now, Zack and I became best friends when I joined the CAT. Now, Zack has black spiky hair, and believe me, we are totally diverse. He's humorous and girls dig him, self-assured, he loves to feint and he's sociable.

When we're both together, he's the only one talking, and I'm the listener. He has a big ego by the way.

Oh, and I almost forgot, my mom died and I'm living alone in tranquil and silent apartment. Sorry to be such a stoic guy but I am not missing her. Okay, I love my mom but I just moved on. It's not like I felt I haven't lost anything, but that's something I need to be blunt with.

Then for the time being, the most amazing thing just happened to me. Seven days after the competition of CAT, I found out from hearsay, a _teenage_ girl just moved in Midgar. Hah, the only teenage girl I know in Midgar is Tifa. Well, at least Tifa will now have a playmate in her likewise characteristics. Back to the newcomer, I heard she was living with her mother down the street at 7th Avenue. I didn't bother to go there though. I have too much to fret.

Now, how did we meet? I met her at the weirdest way that I even thought it is impossible God can do this. Well, that's what I thought.

We met during my CAT meeting while we cadets were twirling guns. Zack accidentally hit my head with his gun and my head began to bleed. My vision became blur and

I fainted. My body was directed to the clinic. An hour later I was back to consciousness. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the hand of the nurse.

"You're awake!" she said. She was putting some medicine on my head and put on a bandage. I moaned, feeling the pain in my head. Zack will pay later on, I'm going to make sure of that. The nurse kept talking and talking. What a big mouth.

I looked around and the room was all white. From the window, I can see the CAT twirling and you know. I sighed.

"You should be here for a while until you feel better. I'll come back in a moment." The nurse said, and closed the door while leaving.

"Hey," said a voice. I jerked suddenly as it came out of the blue. I looked around, and it was a girl around my age, I guess. She was smiling at me and she's wearing our school uniform, though as far as I know I haven't seen her yet. She has brown hair with the length of her waist and tied in a semi-pony with a pink ribbon. Her eyes are incredibly magnetic. They were green and you can't seem to break loose of your gaze. She was pretty. No, beautiful.

"May I ask why you are here?" she asked me nicely. "I've been hit with a gun by my stupid friend. It's not obvious isn't it?" I replied mockingly. She laughed. There was nothing funny on what I said, what is she, mental? She laughed again and sat beside me. She talked.

I'm not going to say more.

Her name is Aerith Gainsborough and apart from Zack, she's my best friend. We, Zack, Aerith and Tifa became close. What made me astonished was that Zack, that playboy had confessed to me, he has fallen in love with Aerith. It was unbelievable. We all know Zack is a charmer and that's it, he was never serious in a relationship. Though, I won't argue, whenever he tells me how great she is and that she changed his life, I can't deny, she did the same to me, and I felt something in my heart whenever I'm with her.

And when we were 16, she left Midgar without us notifying. Somehow, a part of me just left. She once emailed me, but that single email was the first and last. From that day on, I never heard anything from her since then.

This is how things have changed me.

* * *

_Something In Seven_ is my latest update in the whole year.This story would get updated every month or two.I hope that from the prologue, you enjoyed reading it. And if you're all wondering how will this story be a CxA, I have something in mind. Thank you.

**Niika**™


	2. Not Your Classical Protagonist

Author's Note: I was planning to update it in Feb.14, but I changed my mind. The Prologue didn't catch most of CxA fans…but anyway, it is just the start. I would like to thank those who reviewed, namely Beeria, NekoDono and flowergirlaerith. I'm positive this is going to be a story you won't regret to read. This chapter would be short, but I swear, it is worth reading it.

* * *

**Something in Seven**

**Not Your classic Protagonist**

_I only live my life just to breathe._

When she left, all things started to turn around on its own. Zack went back to the 'date n dump' routine, Tifa is talking to me—no surprise there. And as the years went by, I met new people-annoying ones and a sadist.

Two years ago, I met Kisaragi Yuffie, a transferee from Wutai. See, even her name already sounds so…juvenile. She's four years younger and the best word to describe her is childish. Sure I went in that stage when I was a teenager, but I swear by blood I didn't have a nerve to even nick a dime. Maybe the easiest thing to portray Yuffie is she stole my Materia. Not really an idea, but she did steal my Materia once. It took me 4 weeks to retrieve it from her. Think I'm exaggerating? I'm not. She's goes on the same school and things got even worst. I wonder what Aerith would do if she was still here…

Then at the same year, at a bar called Blue Notes, I met two drunken guys drinking their way, shattering bottles of wine and confessing. Very weird guys. The one has an incredibly large gun on its arm and hell the other swears a lot. I think they were around their 50s, I guess. Right before you wonder why I was on such kind of bar, I wasn't really drinking, Zack made me buy a dozen of wine with his drunken mates. Well, didn't got out easily from the chaotic bar. Cid Highwind and Barret Wallace pulled me in their table and actually made me some kind of a priest—the two were confessing some heck of personal recollections. I don't even want to talk about it. And the last thing I want to remember is last year; I've earned myself my very own sadist. I stepped on his new leathered boots and he actually wanted me to bleed for it. This guy really needs a professional help, though I doubt he can even relax. Sephiroth is topnotch feared man (if he is) since the day he was born.

And here I am, Cloud Strife sitting on a veranda at the back of the school. There's actually a nice panorama here, a flower field.

"Hey Cloud!" I jerked a little. I turned around to look who just gave me such surprise. And thankfully it was only Tifa.

"Oh…" that was the only thing that came from my mouth. She was blushing. I don't know why.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. I cocked a brow. I think I should be the one asking her that. How did she even know I am here?

"Nothing." I said nonchalantly. To be blunt, it's kind of hard to talk to Tifa. I can't talk anything about me, her, or anyone. I don't know what she thinks of me, maybe frigid, since there's naught a hint of interest. And I don't know about what you think, but I think we have a feeble friendship. I did like her once, but that was all, she was ignoring me most of her time, so there's nothing really going on in my mind about Tifa.

"Oh…Cloud…do you really live your life only for yourself?" she asked weakly. I gave her a puzzled look. What did she meant by that and what's her intention of asking me that? I didn't answer her.

"I see." The blanket of silence asked her question. I don't really know what to say. I don't feel comfortable talking things like this with her.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. Truly I am.

"No…tell me, you don't feel like telling me these kinds of things? Do you?" she said. I just went silent.

"You don't feel opening to me." She said. Everything she said was sadly true. I think it hurt her.

"No, I don't really open to anyone. Maybe that's just it." I lied. But I know she saw something right through me. "You're lying to me, Cloud. What about Aerith?" I know she saw me jolt when she mentioned her name. "What about Aerith, Cloud? Did you tell her you don't open to anyone? We're your friends, but it seems that you only consider Aerith as your friend, what about me and Zack…" she asked. It really pissed me off that she mentioned something from the past. It was stupid. So stupid that those stupid feelings that starts with the twelfth letter of the alphabet began to revolve around.

"Why bring up all of this in sudden?" I asked stoically. She didn't answer for a while. Now was not the right time to look at the panorama.

"Cloud, you're so blind." She abruptly replied. I was startled and yet a little bit mad. What did she meant by that?!

"You're so ignorant." She told me, turned her heels back and walked away far from me. I got up from the veranda and stood up, shook my head and tried to forget my encounter with Tifa. I went on my way to Zack, wherever he is.

And on my way, I bumped onto Yuffie.

"Ah!!! Cloud! I'm late for my class! Mind if I would have a piggy-back ride?" And I just agreed, because rejecting her favor would be worst.

It took me about twenty-four minutes to find him, hoping he was on training, he wasn't. He was goofing around with girls from the mage club while CAT was on training. I sighed. And I thought after meeting Aerith would change him for good. I didn't bother to pull him from his group, he could kill me anytime. Instead, I watched him. Just watched him, and wondered how he could — get everything he wanted. He's so heavenly blessed. But it's not like I hate my life. Maybe there is just something I really wanted. It might sound cheesy but I do like Aerith. No, I don't like her, I love her. And it's a wonder that for four years, **I still feel the same way.**

At the end of the day, Tifa didn't join us. Sheesh, I know it is something about what happened previously. "Who are you dating anyway?" I asked. "Arashi and Akira, why, want any of them?" he teased with a snicker. I shook my head. We passed 7th Avenue. Where Aerith used to live. "Remember her again?" Zack interrupted my thoughts. "Oh-ah…not really." I answered bluntly. Woah, it's been four years but we never seemed to forget her.

"Hey Cloud, by the way, Arashi told me there's going to be a newcomer in Midgar heights. But then, some say that Midgar took he/she back." Zack told me. I really wasn't interested on another newbie. And then we went on our separate ways. The night was the usual. Then on the following day, as I passed 7th Avenue, was it just me or I saw a moving truck…maybe that's going to be the newcomer in Midgar. In Midgar Heights, two weird things also happened. Tifa was frantic, and Zack was spacing out for some reason. The two of them never told me what's been worrying them. And I still don't know.

* * *

Ah….that was so short! Hey, this is the beginning anyway. Have any ideas how this story will be a Clerith yet? Whoever will guess whether right or wrong, I'll give you an idea about the story. I need at least **5 reviews** so I could know who is currently reading. Stay tuned for the next chapter, **Midgar Took Her Back**. 

Niika™


	3. Midgar Took Her Back

Author's Note: Wow! Thank you my dear readers! I promise you won't regret reading S.I.S.!!!

* * *

**Something in Seven**

**Midgar Took Her Back**

What's the fuss all about? Why are they worrying that much? It doesn't really make much sense on such a nice day; it's so out of the ordinary for them. I was on my way to classes and if it is destiny I bumped on Yuffie.

"Hey Cloudie Cloudie!!!" Yuffie's high pitched voice greeted in a singy-song. I didn't know what she was up to, so I rolled my eyes and waited for her to say something.

She didn't say anything. I was getting later and we're the only ones in the hallway.

"Well? Are you going to at least say something?" I asked dully. It was really getting nowhere. She just smiled weirdly and raised a brow.

"Well, I met the new student!!!" she chirped. Like I care.

"Oh really…then…?"

This was really getting stupid.

"Actually, she just came back here, though she can't remember anything here but live in-" I cut her off. It was then I realized we're cutting classes. "Look, let's talk later, okay? I really need to go…" I told her. She pouted. I couldn't help but to raise a brow. "Okay then…" Good. I finally went on my way to my classes. Was it just me or I just heard her, "Her name is _Aerith_ by the way"??? I'm really out of the world right now…maybe I'm just hearing things.

Class was class, and it went the usual. Zack was gone, which means only one thing, he's cutting classes. Tifa's so mad at me she's ignoring me, oh how I wish she could forgive me from what I did yesterday.

I still haven't met the newbie if you wonder, and I'm not planning on it either.

After a very boring class, I wanted to sleep badly. My head is like killing me in hell and boy my eyes are seeing things. Did I just saw Aerith or what? She was alone and in the school uniform, her hair was loosely long and she became beautiful than the last time I saw her. I don't know…I'm really seeing things now.

Finally at the clinic, I didn't wait for the nurse to say something, directly I laid myself on the soft white bed. The same room where I first met her. After that thought, I forced my eyes to close. A part of me was really tired, but it was too hard for me to sleep. I can hear the doors and rapid footsteps of whoever the person is walking.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I heard the nurse asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. It's just a scratch." For a weird reason, she sounded so familiar. Again, for the third time-I think, she sounded like _her _again. "Just a scratch? You've been hit with a shuriken!" I heard the nurse exclaim as she ruffled on her medicine cabinet. That's what I think. My eyes were still closed. "Yuffie didn't mean it…" the girl defended. The nurse continued to talk and talk until the girl left. For another weird reason, I bolt up from the bed and put on my shoes and tied their laces. Was it really Aerith? Right when I finally adjusted myself, I hastily exited the clinic, ignoring the nurse's words. Shutting the door close, I looked around to see if she was there. I mean, she couldn't have gone far from the room. Realizing, maybe I'm just seeing or hearing things. Wow, am I really that sick? The bell again rang as I started to tread myself to class. It went as the usual, conventional. I haven't seen Zack and Tifa in my classes as well. I wonder why they are so bothered much…

My mind was occupied by naught, but trust me I was not listening and jotting down either. And then, I mentally came across a memory that lingered at the sudden.

"_What's your name?" she asked. I cocked a brow. This girl is asking my name? "How old are you?" she asked again. It was getting pretty annoying. And without even letting me reply, she introduced herself. "My name is Aerith Gainsborough." I couldn't be rude, so I introduced myself as well. "Cloud Strife." She then sat beside me and in sudden she put a hand on my forehead where it was constantly bleeding. I opened my mouth to protest, but I was too astonished something inside me is moving up to my head. Then I felt the pain on my temples fade away. Her touch was soft and gentle. I closed my eyes in bliss. She then removed her hand. I opened my eyes and felt blood rush on my face. I've been transparent and this woman I just met might see right through me. "Don't worry, it won't cost you." She said in ease and smiled. She did. Her smile was the purest smile I've ever been given. "Are you alright? You're so out of the world." She told me. I looked at her blankly. "I'm actually a newcomer here in Midgar and I live at 7th Avenue. I came from Nibelheim, but that's not really important now is it?" she said with a laugh. I really had nothing to tell her, so I let her continue. "I don't have friends." For such a beautiful and kind woman, I was astonished. How come there would be no one to approach her? I wanted to say something, but let's say it. It is so out of my character. "You're the first person who didn't ignore me." I looked at my hands. "Thanks." I finally said something. And as hard as it is to resist, I can't help but to smile. I glanced at her. I pictured her in my mind. She was looking at me, smiling cutely and was playing with her tresses. "You're cute! You should smile a lot you know." When the words passed her lips, I was slack-jawed, dumbfounded, and this might be stupid, but I was really flattered. "I'm really nothing special. A lot of girls think I'm weird." I was astonished to myself, I just said eleven words in front of a girl I just met, but I will face it, I think I like her. She raised a brow. "Weird? What's so weird about you?" she asked cynically. "I don't know." _

_She bit her lip. "Well, I think you're not. Have any friends?" she asked. The first people that popped into my head were Zack and Tifa. "Well…I have. Two of them actually. Zack and Tifa." I told her. She then looked at me slyly. "Is Tifa your girlfriend, or if not, do you have one?" she teased. I felt color on my face. "No, and I don't have any girlfriend. What about you?" She then looked at the ceiling, thinking. "Well as far as I can remember…no, I don't have any as well." She said with a smile. One thing I noticed about her is she smiles a lot. It wasn't a bad thing actually…it made me feel…for lack of better words…happy._

_"I got to go now Cloud. Thank you for the nice chat." She stood up, leaving. Feeling myself okay now, I stood up as well and was about to go after her. She was at the door now, twisting the doorknob. Before she could leave, I grabbed her hand, unaware of what I was doing. She looked at me with a questioned and shocked look. "I…want to be your friend. Meet me at the holly tree near the flower field at the back of the school." Did I just make our tryst or what?! She then looked at me and smiled. "Thank you." One thing I can't forget in this memory, she pecked my cheek and bid her goodbye. "See you later." I mentally slapped myself. Maybe that kiss was just a friendly one. Now, my cycle of life changed. I think I just met the most beautiful person who lived. _

I wondered how I even remembered everything, from the actions to the tiniest syllable, it was very detailed.

"Mr. Strife, would you mind join us-and where is your back-up Zack anyway?" Professor Hojo-the teacher girls can never trust put his stick out and pressed its tip on my forehead. "I don't know." He then pressed it harder. "Tch. For a soon-to-be soldier, I expect a firm reply from you." he mocked as he looked at me through his crescent moon glasses. The bell rang, and here is a famous line, saved by the bell. Before he could give us the chance to go roam free for our freedom, he gave us a 500 word essay about mages.

Aimlessly walking around in a blank stare at my feet, I wondered why I haven't seen Zack and Tifa and they were acting totally out of their character this morning. Carelessly, I bumped into someone, causing this _someone's_ books to fall on the floor. "I'm sorry." I apologized as I started to pick them up. Then the person knelt down with me and helped me up. "I'm sorry too, I wasn't looking." It belonged to a woman's. I looked at her and I lost my air. The same person I haven't seen for years was here. She became more beautiful than ever the last time I saw her. Could it be even real? I blinked few times. I was slack jawed, but I got nothing to say. She then looked up to me. The way she looked just hit me. Something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" she asked me. I then snapped out from my thoughts. "Aerith," her name came from my mouth with me unaware. She was bewildered. Something really is wrong. "Oh…so you've heard of me?" she asked. "It's me, Cloud." I told her eagerly. She then raised a brow and stood up with some of her things in her arms. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met before."

* * *

Wow what a nice way to end the chapter. I know a lot of you hate cliffhangers, but I thought it would be better to end it like this. I know some of you hate me for the sudden shock at the end, but hey, I'm the writer here:P hehe. I'll be updating soon-if **5 signed reviews** will be given to this chapter. I need to know the people who are reading, because it discourages me not to even see a feedback from the reader.Happy Valentines' Day everyone. 


	4. You Paint Me Blue

**Author's Note:** Thank you for your reviews here, readers! And here is the next! The title for this chapter was gotten from _Queen of Sugarplum Fairies_' one shot. Really nice! Oh and by the way, starting in this chapter, everything may be now Cloud's, Aerith's or anyone's point of view, however, we are still going to focus on Cloud due to some reasons. Oh, and some bonus part. It is a Tifa/Zack humor…

**Something in Seven**

**You Paint Me Blue **

_I don't even want to believe if this is the reality or a dream._

This time, I really wish this was only a dream. Her ocean waved eyes that usually made me feel with the lack of words, happy just pained me. Why?! How did this happen? This is totally not my day…

The way she used to heal my wounds with her sweet and soft voice now happened to crash and burn my wholeness. And there she was, waiting for me to say something. And no doubt, she is still the most beautiful person I've ever met.

It hurt me to see her.

"You're so cruel." My mind yelled. Was it even real?

Could she really have…forgotten me? "Don't you remember your friends?" I asked her, my voice cracked. My eyes are beginning to water, and I all suddenly felt cold. But I can't cry now. I can't go on and break down. She then raised her brows and looked at me anxiously. "I'm sorry, but as far as I can remember, I don't even have friends." The same reply gave me the nostalgic feeling of our first meeting. "Oh."

No, I can't cry now, I know I've been nagging it to myself. No matter how much it was actually crashing me through, I can't cry. She had been my weakest and she saw it. But haha, if she can't remember me…nothing happens. And then this thought came across my mind, it was just merely a wish; it would've been better if she didn't come back. She can't be a stranger or a shadow to me, the harder I'll try, I know the harder I will keep on with this risk.

No better words to define what I'm feeling right now.

I guess, every feeling of mine was scrambled like egg. Despite the fact she doesn't know me, I cried inside. For several years I haven't seen her, there was this tint of bliss. For what have been years had come, I was able to see her and make the habit of staring at her again.

The only thing I can do now is to pretend that I don't know her. And maybe, if I can regain our friendship back, I'll try to have our memories back.

"Let me walk you to your class." I offered her shyly. She thanked me and smiled. The silence I'm screaming was unstoppable. I wanted to tell her so much about…everything, like the way we used to, I wanted to feel her warmth again. But it will have to take time for now. "You're so nice." She told me. I cannot help but to slightly smile. The Aerith in the day we met was like this. "Thank you." I uttered from my breath as I walked her to class. She then looked at me and smiled. "You're the third one who asked me as if you know me. The first one was the long black haired woman and this spiky black haired guy. Hah, you're spiky too!" she exclaimed and pointed at my blonde hair. "Your hair looks like a chocobo's..." she said while trailing off. I silently laughed. I found it ironic, she was actually giving off the same expressions the first time I met her.

Same as always. Now she mentioned two raven haired people, I reckon, they already know Aerith's dumbfounding comeback. In casual silence, we just walked around the hallways, she would say something and I would just listen. I remember a lot of the things we both do when she used to know me. My feelings started to blend and hit frappe. "You're name is Cloud, is it?" she asked. "Cloud Strife." I told her. I looked like a fool. She used to know me and now she's asking my name. I don't know why, but I really feel terrible. "Cloud. What a name." she said with a laugh. We've reached the corridor of her class. "Thank you for helping me on my way, Cloud!" she thanked and smiled at me. She wasn't entering yet, but she just looked at me. "For some reason, I think I met you before." She whispered. I ironically smiled. You don't know how right you are. She put her hand on the doorknob and looked at me. "Again, thank you." She repeated and went in. On front of me the door closed. I stuffed my hands on my pocket and I just forgot to go to classes. With no definite direction, I roamed around the school until I ended up outside at the holly tree near the flower field. Hah, I should show this to her sometime again.

"_Where are you taking me?" she asked with a laugh. I couldn't help but to smile. "You'll see." With our hands holding each other's, we walked out of the school and led her to our destination. And finally reaching it, she was in awe and started to walk around the place. "So beautiful!" she exclaimed._

"_Not as beautiful as you." I whispered, unaware of the heck I was saying. I sat down on the fence._

_I watched her looking around._

_She then put a hand on the holly tree. "It's glowing!" she happily exclaimed as I saw child in her eyes._

_I raised a brow suspiciously. The last time I went here, it wasn't giving off any glow. Really. _

"_I didn't know it glows." I told her. She looked at me and suddenly, her eyes widened. I gave her a questionable look._

_She then smiled and ran on my direction. I was confused on her sudden action, but then, she leaned on the fence and her smile grew more. Her mouth was slack jawed, but she didn't say anything. Her eyes swerved left to right, captivated by the panorama. "I say you like it." I told her. She then nodded. _

"_So beautiful! Cloud, thank you!" she thanked gratefully. I grinned at her direction, her cheeks was softly tinted with peony._

"_When I have free time, I go here. The first time I saw this place, I was very happy. This spot is also our spot. I showed it to Zack and Tifa, but, the two of them don't seem to even mind going here." I told her. She approached me and put her hand on mine. My blood started to rise up._

"_Don't worry Cloud, this will be **our** spot." She affirmed. And oblivious we both started to play on each other's hands._

"_You know what; I didn't know the holly tree can glow. The time I touched it, it wasn't. I guess it only glows on you." I said. She suddenly was flushed. She didn't reply anything but she gave a faint smile across her lips and leaned her head against my shoulder. I know I just flushed again---it already became an unwanted habit when I met her. _

_The feeling was…for the lack of better word-right._

About the holly tree…glowing…it really is, only if she's touching it though. I then took a glance at it. The holly tree is blue, weird color for a tree, I know. When she still knew _us and Midgar_, she was a white mage. A very good one to be exact. She would voluntarily help on some outreach, at the orphanage and Shin-Ra SOLDIERS, a company where they take first class cadets and make them as SOLDIERS. Going back on Aerith, she was really intelligent; I don't argue with that, everyone in the campus loved her. And when I mean, everyone, yes, even Sephiroth loves her that he didn't even dare to threat her. She really is kind and with no other words, she's heaven sent. And speaking of love, when she left, it was the ever first time I saw Zack break down and hit down the rocks. He felt like the whole world just collapsed onto his shoulders. But I did not thought of him uncanny. She really did touch hearts.

"_Zack you're such a meanie!" she snapped at him. Zack chuckled as he started to drink down Aerith's milkshake. Tifa and I were laughing along, but I don't doubt to tell, I was feeling out of place. "You know what Aerith? Chocobo head has the hotts for you!" Zack blurted out. I started to worry. I hope he was going to make a joke about it. "Stop teasing him Zack, he didn't do anything to you." Tifa defended. Thank you. But that didn't stop him._

"_No really!!!" he persisted. Then I looked at him._

"_Stop making things up Zack, not really funny anymore." Aerith warned. I then looked at her. She was burning up. Is it really warm in here? This is an ice cream parlor!!!! "Trust me." Zack really wasn't going to let this topic off. I know he has the hotts for Aerith, but he told me to trust him on who I like…so much for friendship. I thought Tifa or Aerith would say something. They didn't. Instead, the three were having this awkward aura around me. I looked up to them, glancing at Zack, Tifa, and then Aerith. I quickly glared at Zack and then, looked at my hands. I was avoiding their gaze._

"_I don't think Cloud likes me." Aerith broke off the silence, three of us surprised of her outcome. "I don't think Cloud likes me." She repeated as she locked her eyes on me. She then smiled. "Uh…what are you talking about?" Tifa asked, confused of what she was concluding. "Well, he seems so unbothered about your stupid joke, Zack." She answered bitterly. Zack then rolled his eyes and then casually put an arm across Tifa's shoulders. _

_Speaking of Tifa and Zack, sometimes I don't understand if they like or hate each other. Then, there was something red on Tifa's face. I don't know what it is…did she put make up? I then started to eat my banana split. Weird things were coming from my mind. How come they named this 'banana split' if the banana is not really split? _

_**SLAP!** _

_I suddenly jerked from my seat. Aerith burst out laughing. I looked at her confused. She then smiled at me then pointed to Tifa and Zack. I looked at them and my eyes started to widen. There was this bright red hand imprint on Zack's face._

"_Pervert." Tifa spat at his face. Zack then started to mimic her in annoyance. "You think you're so pretty because you have a large chest!" he retorted to her. Aerith and I were shocked on his retort. Was he checking her out? I then looked at Tifa. "You are a pervert." I, out of the blue told Zack. He cocked a brow at me. "Whose side you are anyway?" he snapped. "He's on Tifa's side of course." Aerith said with a chuckle. I looked at Tifa. She was already fixing herself and packed her books already. "I better go." She said as she stood from her seat. _

_Zack was about to pull up her skirt, but she caught his hand and started to twist his wrist. That was really scary of Tifa…_

"_You really deserve that Zack…" Aerith told him. He glared at her. "I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow." She bid goodbye and went off. Then, the first thing I know when I finally gathered up every detail, Aerith stood up from her seat with her bag and waved at us. "I remembered Tifa and I have to do something…bye Zack! Cloud!" she then left, Zack and I were staring at each other. We went like that for half a minute._

"_Wanna race?" he asked with a smirk. When Zack is with you, your day is restless._

_Hey Cloud! _

_Firstly off, I apologize for suddenly disappearing without telling you guys. If you're angry at me, I have a reason, but I reckon it will be better off unsaid. Sorry for being cheap, but I can only do this on haste by email than letters. Moving on, I'm going to the Northern Continent. Sadly for you and me…I cannot have any contacts from outside. Haha…you know what, I'm already crying. You, Tifa and Zack are the only friends I have. Hah, you know what, there's a part of me wanting you to cry, because, honestly, I never seen you cry before. Are you really:) Haha, I wish I can see you! _

_Let's say, this won't be the last time we shall meet. I'm quite in doubt I can write or phone you as well…and…this might be the last you shall hear from me…who knows. Oh, and one last note, don't reply to this. I won't forget you. _

_Love, _

_Aerith _

_And right after reading her email, I was surprised to find myself my eyes stinging. Then all I noticed was I am already crying. I shouldn't been seen crying…_

_It seemed like I just found something…then lost it. _

And I think I just found it again. I found it, already incomplete. I guess, that fragment was her memories in Midgar. I've finally recollected myself. I guess I really need to move on from the past. However, no matter how much shallow it may be, there was always this part of me that I wish she remembered, even just the day we met.

Leaning myself on the fence, I broke down. I thought this was so out of my character. But I can't help it.

* * *

Oh, poor Cloud!!! The next chapter would be on Aerith's view…the story is finally beginning!!!

Beeria: Can you update Date with Destiny sooner? I'm dying of what's going to happen to Cloud…o

Achii


End file.
